Sammy the Potterhead
by febe22248
Summary: Sam drags Dean with him to the first showing of Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone. Fluffy and slight wincest. Warning: Sam is acting completely adorable in this fic.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, but if I did this would so be in it.**

Sam Drags Dean to see Harry Potter

"Dude, I'm starving."

"Here, have the rest of my hot dog." Dean took the half eaten hot dog from his giddy brothers hand.

"I can't wait till they let us in!"

"Yeah, me neither. This concrete is killing me."

"I hope everyone acts like they should. I'm gonna be so mad if they mess up my characters."

"Sammy, we've been sitting here for an hour. I'm uncomfortable, hungry-" Dean took a bite of the hot dog, "and concerned for your mental health."

"Shut up, Dean. This is Harry Potter we're talking about!"

"Yeah yeah, so you keep saying. But dude," Dean took another bite of the hot dog, "You're 18."

Harry Potter has no age limit, Dean!" Sam pouted.

"Okay whatever, dork. Would you at least put that stick away?"

"It's called a wand, and no! I paid good money for this."

Dean looked at his little brother who had begun to fiddle with his copy of The Sorcerers Stone. Even though he never said it, Dean was happy his brother was such a dork. That he got to excited over Harry Potter. Because it shows he wasn't entirely fucked up from all the hunting. That he could still enjoy stupid little things in life and not have to think about killing some evil creature before it kills him, for a bit. He can just relax and have fun with his nerdy interests. And even better he chooses to bring along his big brother to do so. He could have asked one of his friends from the most current school but no. He chose the one person he is with 24/7. The one who looked after him and the one who loved him more than anyone ever could. He chose his big brother, and that warmed Deans heart. Of course he wouldn't say so, no chick flick moments, remember?

"Hey!" Sam nudged Dean in the arm, "The doors are opening!"

"Thank god, I'm not even sure if I can feel my butt anymore."

The boys got up along with the rest of the excited potter heads in the line and slowly shuffled their way past the doors and into the theatre. Everyone went to the concession stand and got their popcorn and drinks then made their way to the room that would be playing Harry Potter. Sam guided them to the perfect seats in the centre of the theatre and sat down with the popcorn and his drink. Dean had gotten a big pretzel and was happily stuffing his face with it.

"How long until this movie starts anyway?" Dean said with his mouth full.

"Uh," Sam checked his watch, "about thirty minutes." He smiled to Dean.

Dean groaned then took another bite of his pretzel.

"Don't worry, It'll be totally worth it." Sam was still smiling.

Dean rolled his eyes but absolutely loved how cheerful his little brother looked. Like all the stress of the life just melted away for this one special event.

Just then these two girls in the row in front of them turned around to face them. They looked to be around Sam and Deans age.

"Hey." said the brunette one.

"Hi." Sam smiled to her.

"My friend and I think you guys are really cute." Chimed in the blonde.

"Oh, well…that's very nice of you." Sam continued.

"Do you think, we could maybe go get a drink or something after the movie?"  
"Oh, uh…no thanks we're sorta taken." Sam put his hand on Deans and smiled to the lovely girls.

Dean was dumbfounded. Sam had never displayed any romantic sort of gestures in public with him before. He sat there lost for words with a touched look on his face, his mouth slightly gaped.

The girls awkwardly smiled then returned to their seats.

Dean looked at Sam and grinned. Sam returned the gesture and let go of his brother's hand and continued to ramble on and on about Harry Potter and how excited he was. Dean just looked at him as he talked and talked and how much passion he seemed to have about these books that Dean heard far too much about over the years. He was so glad that Sam was his and that he got to listen to that adorable cupcake ramble on about things. That he was the one that Sam would come to for almost anything.

"It's starting!" Sam whispered with excitement as the lights dimmed.

Dean couldn't help but smile at that face. Sam was far too cute at times and he could swear he knew it too. The cute younger brother was eagerly staring at the screen as the credits started and Dean leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. Sam smiled and his adorable dimple showed through as he glanced to Dean then back to the screen.

Dean was content as long as his Sammy was happy.

**AN: Alrighty then. Hope you liked that. I thought of it one day and really wanted someone to draw Sam sitting with his feet up on the theatre chair and robe, wand, and glasses on all eager and Dean just leaned back looking at him and grinning. But no one would so I made this instead. Review please! :D**


End file.
